Kindred Spirits
by Lilies of Avonlea
Summary: A collection of One shots about Anne, Gilbert, Diana, and the rest of Avonlea
1. Chapter 1

**Set in Anne of the Island just as Anne is on her way to the Convocation Dan****ce.**

It was warm outside as Anne walked down the dusty path toward Patty's Place. She didn't feel like staying another hour. She looked down at her pocket watch. Nine PM. The dance wouldn't be over for a good three hours.

"Anne!" Anne Shirley heard Gilbert called from a distance. She turned her head and she could see is quickly approaching figure. She dropped the lilies in her hands and walked eagerly towards him.

"Hello Gil." She said they were within arms distance of each other.

"I was hoping I would have a chance to see you tonight." Gilbert panted as he caught his breath.

"You were?" Anne asked.

"Yes." He stepped closer to her.

"I would think you and a certain ms. Stewart would be out celebrating your graduation and engagement to each other." Anne said bitterly.

"Engagement?! Anne, I'm not engaged!" He said surprised.

Anne blinked dumbly at him.

"You weren't jealous were you?" He said smugly.

"N-No" She stuttered.

"You _so_ were." Gilbert said excitedly.

"No I was _not_ Gilbert Blythe. You take that back." She stepped forward and poked him in the chest.

"Says the girl who carried the flowers I gave you and not Gardener's." He poked Anne back.

"Roy's flowers were nice, but they didn't belong." Anne defended herself.

"And mine did?" Gilbert took another step Forward her. He was very close to her now. Anne could feel his breath on her face.

"Yes."

"Do I belong too?" His voice was low and husky.

"Maybe." She said slowly.

"Please." His eyes flickered to her lips. Then back to her eyes.

She nodded slightly.

Gilbert leaned in closer to her a mere inch between thier lips.

Anne closed the gap between them.

He smiled against her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat under an old apple tree in his family's orchard. His curly brown hair messy and his old working overalls dirty from the soil he sat in. Beside him were is chums Moody Spurgeon Macpherson, Fred Wright, and Charlie Sloane. They sat in companionable silence. He took a bite out of an apple he had in his hand.

"Gilbert, you haven't teased the girls in over a month." Charlie broke the silence.

"Is it because of Anne?" Moody teased.

Gilbert Blythe glared at the two very irritating boys three years younger than himself.

"Aha! It _is_ because of her!" Fred said excitedly.

"No it is not!" Gilbert protested.

"Since she hit you with her slate you've never misbehaved once. Not even when Mr. Phillips wasn't looking." Charlie said gleefully.

"So what? I want everyone to like me. if that means no more teasing and pranks then so be it." Gilbert stood up brushing off his overalls and going inside his house.

The three other boys sat there for a minute before going home. Three things were clear to them:

1\. Gilbert Blythe would no longer be participating in their teasing and pranks plans.

2\. He was conscious of every judgement passed on him and took each one seriously.

3\. Gilbert was _dead gone_ on Anne Shirley.


	3. Chapter 3

Josie Pye never saw herself growing old and alone. She had always imagined she would marry someone handsome and strong and devoted only to her. Of course, most of her life up until now she had hoped it would be Gilbert Blythe who doted on her. Even when he had obviously set his sights on Anne Shirley a part of her stubbornly held on to the dream that he would wake up one day and want her. Not just want her, be_ dead gone _on her.

Josie had imagined a little boy who looked just like him, except that he had her pretty blue eyes. (His hazel were just horrible) Maybe even a girl with his mouth and curly brown hair, and her nose and eyes. What a family they would have made!

She remembered a time when she had sworn off Gilbert Blythe. He had given Anne mayflowers, and she hadn't gotten one that day. She had ignored him the rest of the day, but the next morning he smiled at her. They were right back where they started. Her desperately pining for his attention, Gil staring longingly at Anne, and Anne oblivious to his attention and hating his guts.

She had been jealous of Anne for years, not because of her looks or her brains or even her imagination, but because of the attention those aspects of her person got her. She wanted four men asking her to marry them. She wanted to have the option of independence. She wanted to make friends as easily as Anne. To put it plainly she wanted a lot of what Anne had.

But, she would never have what Anne did. She'd never be doted on by the handsomest boy in Avonlea, never have her independence, as many friends, or beaus as Anne had. She would never have those children she had dreamed with her beady blue eyes or crocked nose. Anne would have those children, except maybe with her glittering green grey eyes, perfect nose, and fiery red hair.

Anne would have what Josie had wished for most of her life because today Gilbert Blythe and Anne Shirley were getting married.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes Ruby would sit and think. As a child she thought having strings of beaux would make her happiest. Later. she would amend that thought. Saying that marrying would make her happiest after she had gone through nearly all of her "interests".

Now in the middle of the night, she thought how foolish she had been until now. What would make her happiest was to find true love and marry. Only... It was to late for that. She would be dead very soon. She could feel it, and she would have to go alone. Leaving everything and everyone she had ever loved behind. It didn't scare her, the thought of leaving, so much anymore because Anne had assured her heaven would have far better delights than the ones she knew.

But it didn't make the regrets, the sadness, the unfulfilled feelings she had go away. But, she supposed that everyone died with some sort of regret and sadness looming. It was only natural.

"Maybe, in heaven the feeling will go away?" Ruby asked aloud.

And a voice, perhaps only in her head, said "If you want it to."

The voice sounded very like Anne's and with that last bit of reassurance...

She let go.


End file.
